Natza
This pair consists of Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. About Natsu and Erza Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doragoniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of Fairy Tail, and the leader of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf detailed with white scales, given to him by his adoptive father, Igneel. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances he doesn't wear his scarf. His guild member's stamp is color red and is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Natsu’s outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire slightly changes. He now wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp. Natsu retains the same lower clothing and now wears his wristband on his right. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail who employs Requip Magic, 'The Knight', which allows her to rapidly change her armor and weapons. Her beauty and power is widely known throughout Fiore, such that she is called the Fairy Queen, 'Titania'. Within the Guild, Erza is somewhat known as the Guild's disciplinarian as she often berates and scolds the Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the Guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone and is more interactive, even taking part in the Guild brawls herself. Erza wearing armor is considered symbolic in the series, as it portrays that she continously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. History Natsu Dragneel Natsu was found by his foster father Igneel, a powerful Fire Dragon, when he was still a baby. Igneel raised and taught him how to talk, write, and use a form of Lost Magic known as Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other dragons, mysteriously disappeared leaving Natsu alone. He set out to search for the Dragon, and Natsu was eventually found by the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, and joined Fairy Tail where he formed a close sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia Town. Assuming it to be a dragon egg, Natsu took it to the Fairy Tail guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza taught him that only Natsu could do it by watching over and caring for it. Lisanna offered to help Natsu to raise the egg until it hatched, which Natsu accepted happily. The two built a shack out of straw in the park to keep the egg warm, developing a very close friendship in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg they were taking care of disappeared and assumed that someone had stolen it. After arguing with almost everybody at the guild and fighting with Mirajane Strauss for the egg, Elfman appeared with it and confessed that he only wanted to help Natsu and Lisanna raise it but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked at how everyone stopped arguing and became happy upon the cat’s birth, prompting Natsu to name him Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna left with her siblings to go on an S-Class job to hunt a giant monster called “The Beast”. Natsu wanted to go but Elfman opposed as he felt he should be the one to care of his family. Lisanna was supposedly killed accidentally by Elfman on the mission after he lost control of himself while attempting to take over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Erza Scarlet Early in her childhood, Erza was enslaved by a Black Magic cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was given the name 'Scarlet' by Jellal Fernandes, another slave at the R-system. One day, Erza, along with some of her friends, came up with a plan to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal, who was captured while trying to save her. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magical Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. When she went to find Jellal, she found that he had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. . In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-class exam, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship Natsu and Erza are very close friends and both of them are members of Team Natsu. Erza always cares for Natsu and he does the same in return. They always encourage each other during fights and often prove themselves to be each other's strength. It is also revealed that Natsu and Erza have taken bath together in their childhood. Natsu looks up to Erza and always listens to her orders, mostly due to fear. Natsu has always admired Erza's strength, courage, determination and her devotion towards the Guild and her friends. It is also shown that Natsu sometimes starts to behave like happy, when Erza is around. Natsu also became enraged when Erza cried because of Jellal. Natsu is always encouraged by Erza's words and thrives to become even more stronger. Erza has enormous trust and faith in Natsu. During the fighting festival arc, she trusted Natsu to defeat Laxus and went to destroy the Lacrimas herself, promising that she won't lose the life that he once protected. It is also revealed that Erza was the one who taught Natsu to read and write. Erza believes that Natsu is a strong mage and his true strength lies hidden inside of him. Synopsis Lullaby arc Erza arrives at the Guild and asks Natsu and Gray to come along on an emergency mission with her. With Erza around, Natsu often acted like Happy and listened to her every order. When Natsu got motion sick on the train, Erza asked him to sit with her. She put her arm around Natsu and punched him, making him faint, so that he could rest. Natsu was lying on Erza's lap through out their train journey. When Natsu and the others were breaking through the wind barrier, Erza happily smiled as Natsu tried to protect Kageyama, an enemy. When Natsu defeated Erigor, Erza happily congratulated him. Natsu also fought alongside Erza and Gray against the Lullaby. When they returned back to the Guild, Erza and Natsu decided to have a battle. But the fight was called off by someone from the Council. Erza was captured and was presented for a trial. Back at the Guild, Natsu tricked everyone and barged into the council, trying to save Erza. Galuna Island arc When Erza fell in the pitfall, Natsu was surprised when she shouted 'Kyaa'. Erza also asked for Natsu's help to "destroy" the moon. Phantom Lord arc When Erza decided to block the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter, Natsu tried to stop her, but was stopped by Gray. He quickly ran forward to help Erza when she was pushed away by Jupiter's magical blast. Erza also intervened Natsu's fight with Aria, defeating the latter one. Natsu catched the injured Erza who was about to fall. Erza encouraged Natsu, telling him to awaken his true powers that lies hidden inside of him. She told him to believe in himself and awaken his strength. Her words encouraged Natsu and he got enraged and was ready to eliminate everyone. Tower of Heaven arc Natsu desperately tried to save Erza, who was captured in the Tower of Heaven. He was the one who pulled her out when Jellal forced her into the Lacrima. After Natsu saw that Erza was crying, he smacked her, making her unconcious, stating that the crying Erza looks weak and he does not wants to see her like that. He kept his promise that he made with Simon about protecting Erza, and defeated Jellal, much to Erza's surprise. He was about to fall, but Erza caught him in time and hugged him tightly. Natsu cried when Erza decided to sacrifice herself for the sake of her friends. When Erza was lost in the Unknown space of magic, Natsu was the one who saved her. He asks Erza to promise that she will never do anything like that again. She happily promises him, holding his head, and tear starts to flow from her artificial eye as well. Fighting Festival arc Category:Natza Category:Fanon Category:Needs Help